imas_sidemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Idolm@ster SideM (Anime)
is an anime television series adaptation, produced by A-1 Pictures based on the game of the same name by Namco Bandai Entertainment, and is directed by Miyuki Kuroki and Takahiro Harada. It was initially announced at ''THE IDOLM@STER SideM 2nd STAGE ~ORIGIN@L STARS~ event on February 12, 2017. The anime was aired in Japan between October and December 2017 on multiple networks with a total of 13 episodes. It is also licensed by Crunchyroll for online streaming. A prologue episode featuring Jupiter aired a week before the show's premiere on September 30, 2017. An unaired "special edition" episode, titled "315 Variety Pack! Made In Passion!", shipped with the seventh and final Blu-ray Disc and DVD will be released on June 27, 2018. Plot A newly created entertainment agency, 315 Production, specializes in scouting prospective idols who previously held other jobs. Whether they were a former lawyer, surgeon, or pilot, they had a place at the agency. As they grow to understand their new positions, they'll aim to achieve their dreams of becoming top idols! Cast Main Characters * Shugo Nakamura as Teru Tendo * Yuuma Uchida as Kaoru Sakuraba * Taku Yashiro as Tsubasa Kashiwagi * Yuichiro Umehara as Kyoji Takajo * Shun Horie as Pierre * Tomohito Takatsuka as Minori Watanabe * Kento Ito as Michio Hazama * Junya Enoki as Rui Maita * Yoshiki Nakajima as Jiro Yamashita * Sho Nogami as Shiki Iseya * Shoya Chiba as Hayato Akiyama * Yusuke Shirai as Haruna Wakazato * Takuma Nagatsuka as Jun Fuyumi * Hiroshi Watanabe as Natsuki Sakaki * Yoshitaka Yamaya as Kyosuke Aoi * Takeru Kikuchi as Yusuke Aoi * Takuma Terashima as Toma Amagase * Daichi Kanbara as Hokuto Ijuin * Yoshitsugu Matsuoka as Shota Mitarai * Kaito Ishikawa as Producer Supporting Characters * Fumihiko Tachiki as Takashi Saito * Kengo Kawanishi as Ken Yamamura * Ayumu Murase as Kanon Himeno * Daiki Hamano as Michiru Enjoji * Daiki Kobayashi as Saki Mizushima * Daiki Yamashita as Kirio Nekoyanagi * Fumiyoshi Shioya as Sora Kitamura * Jun Kasama as Amehiko Kuzunoha * Junta Terashima as Takeru Taiga * Keisuke Furuhata as Shiro Tachibana * Kentaro Kumagai as Hideo Akuno * Kento Hama as Ryu Kimura * Kohei Amasaki as Soichiro Shinonome * Makoto Furukawa as Asselin BB II * Sho Karino as Yukihiro Kamiya * Shohei Komatsu as Ren Kizaki * Shougo Yano as Nao Okamura * Shunichi Toki as Kei Tsuzuki * Takeaki Masuyama as Suzaku Akai * Takehiro Urao as Daigo Kabuto * Takuya Kodama as Makio Uzuki * Takuya Masumoto as Seiji Shingen * Tatsuya Tokutake as Kazuki Tsukumo * Toshinori Fukamichi as Genbu Kurono * Wataru Komada as Chris Koron * Yuko Sanpei as Ryo Akizuki * Yuya Nakada as Kuro Kiyosumi * Yutaka Balletta as Shoma Hanamura * Yuusuke Nagano as Rei Kagura Music Opening Songs= * Alice or Guilty by Jupiter * Reason!! by 315 STARS |-| Ending Songs= * BRAND NEW FIELD by Jupiter * DRIVE A LIVE by DRAMATIC STARS * Beyond The Dream by 315 STARS * STARLIGHT CELEBRATE! by DRAMATIC STARS * TOMORROW DIAMOND by Beit * From Teacher To Future! by S.E.M * AFTER THE RAIN by W * by High×Joker * by DRAMATIC STARS, S.E.M, and Jupiter * Over AGAIN by Jupiter * Sunset★Colors by High×Joker * ARRIVE TO STAR by DRAMATIC STARS * DRIVE A LIVE by 315 STARS |-| Insert Songs= * by Jupiter * Fun! Fun! Festa! by Beit * Study Equal Magic! by S.E.M * Pleasure Forever... by W * Summertime Graffiti by Beit, High×Joker, and W * by High×Joker * HIGH JUMP NO LIMIT by High×Joker * ∞ Possibilities by S.E.M * VICTORY BELIEVER by W * by Beit * Planet scape by Jupiter * DRAMATIC NONFICTION by DRAMATIC STARS * Reason!! by 315 STARS * GLORIOUS RO@D by 315 STARS Episodes |} Gallery Anime Key Visuals SideM Anime Key Visual 1.png|Key Visual featuring DRAMATIC STARS. SideM Anime Key Visual 2.png|Key Visual featuring Beit. SideM Anime Key Visual 3.png|Key Visual featuring S.E.M. SideM Anime Key Visual 4.png|Key Visual featuring High×Joker. SideM Anime Key Visual 5.png|Key Visual featuring W. SideM Anime Key Visual 6.png|Key Visual featuring DRAMATIC STARS. SideM Anime Key Visual 7.png|Key Visual featuring Jupiter. SideM Anime Key Visual.png|Key Visual featuring 315 STARS. Promotional Videos THE IDOLM@STER SideM Anime PV THE IDOLM@STER SideM TV Anime 1st PV THE IDOLM@STER SideM TV Anime 2nd PV THE IDOLM@STER Prologue SideM -Episode of Jupiter- PV THE IDOLM@STER SideM Anime Unit PV -Beit- THE IDOLM@STER SideM Anime Unit PV -S.E.M- THE IDOLM@STER SideM Anime Unit PV -High×Joker- THE IDOLM@STER SideM Anime Unit PV -W- THE IDOLM@STER SideM Anime Unit PV -Jupiter- External Links *Official Anime Website *Official Anime Twitter *Youzou Sakagami x Yousuke Toba producers roundtable (Translation) References Category:Media Category:Anime